Feathers and Dreams
by Trippyfalls
Summary: This is the a tale about Scootaloo and more specifically, why she can't fly, and other details in her past. Follows her as a little filly and till she's a Cutie Mark Crusader. Tragedy will play a huge part in this. Hope you enjoy this if you do read it!


**_Hey everyone! This story has been in my head for a while now. Now that I'm cursed to spend a few days in bed(Nothing major) I can start writing! My favourite filly is Scootaloo, and I wanted to write a story as to why she can't fly. _****_L This is a younger version of Scoots! I heard somewhere that in the show The Cutie Mark Crusaders are about 10-13? So I would put Scootaloo at about 5 or 6 in this story... I might change that if I find out what Scootaloo's actual age is... _**

**_Scootaloos mom's cutie mark is a gingerbread man with a chefs hat on She's a pegasus. (Baking cutie mark! ^.^) Her dads cutie mark is a feather pen with a scroll, and he's a unicorn! (Story writing/ telling/ illustrating ) This has been edited! Thanks to Julia Lucrezia Hanazono! (Love the name) It should be easier to read now!_**

**_Everything in this story is made up by me! (The parents and story I mean. You know, all the OC's _****_J) Enjoy! I do not own MLP.. _****_L_**

A young pegasi, who seemed as happy as she could be, ran through the golden field of wheat, while chasing a handsome Blue Jay. The bird chirped happily as the little filly chased it. Tag was always a fun game that these two could play for hours on end!

"I'm going to catch you Sky!" The Orange filly squeaked in a hurried tone.

Sky chirped in response and flew a little bit faster, though not too high or fast so the filly couldn't catch her.

"Hey! Get back here feather brain!" She joked.

The filly sped up as fast as she could (Which really was not that fast at all) and attempted to catch her feathered friend. Sky slowed her flying down in a way that the pegasai wouldn't notice the decline in speed, and let herself be caught by the enthused filly.

"Yes! I caught you! The filly hopped around happily celebrating her win.

Sky chirped in return delighted that she had made her friend happier! It was always fun playing with the filly! They did it almost every day!.

"I just can't wait till I grow up some more! Then I can fly with you Sky! That would be exciting! Flying through the fluffy clouds! The wind on my mane! Only a few more days and dad will teach me!" the grin on the fillies face was as wide as it could go!

Sky flew around the filliy and danced in the air excited for her best friend. The Blue Jay chirped and chirped! They would fly together soon and the thought was just heart bursting! Sky could not contain the excitement, and like her filly friend, she was all over the place!

"Scootaloo! Suppers ready!" A feminine voice yelled from afar.

"Oh, Sky I have to go." Scootaloo said sadly lowering her tone.

The bird settled down sadly, upset that her friend had to go.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow though! Same time?" Enthused chirps were heard as Scootaloo giggled and ran off towards her home.

... ... ...

"Mom! Dad!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she burst through the front door.

A light brown Pegasus with white spots turned to look at the little orange filly. Scootaloo stopped to admire her mom's gingerbread chef cutie mark for a minute. Scootaloo was always fascinated with anyponies cutiemarks.

"Yes Scootaloo?" her mom, Gingersnaps said calmly, ignoring her daughters enthusiasm.

"Only a few more days! Oh I can't wait!" She exclaimed loudly as she bounced up and down appearing as just an orange blur to her mother.

"Woah! Woah! Scootaloo! Calm down! Every day you come inside so riled up! You've been counting down the days for a month now! It only goes slower when you do that." Her mom sighed.

Yes everyday Scootaloo ran inside and said the same thing. If only her father, Magicscroll wasn't so absorbed into the children's story he was writing. Honestly did it really take a month to write a simple story? Of course it took him so long. He liked everything perfect in his stories. He did like to illustrate his own pictures. Gingersnaps rolled her eyes. She loved Magicscroll with her whole heart, but he was such a workaholic. Always absorbed in his work and no time to spend with his daughter. It wasn't like he didn't like Scootaloo or anything. In fact he adored and loved his daughter! When he did get time to spend with her, he would make it fun and worth it! All in all they had a perfect family! Gingersnaps heart would always melt when she thought about her dear family. She would do anything for them. "I know mom! I just can't wait for it! Maybe my cutie mark will be wings with a lightning bolt! Or maybe Clouds and feathers! Or maybe-"

"Scootaloo! Don't worry about you mark just yet! You have so much time to find out what it is." Her mother said gently. "Now just help me put out plates for supper. It's your favourite! Apple crisp , and strawberry tarts!" She said proud of her cooking skills.

"Mom! You know everything you make I love!" Scootaloo happily sighed.

"Scootaloo you are just so sweet! I'm so lucky to have a daughter like you! Now go get your father and tell him suppers done!" Scootaloo nodded and ran off to grab her father.

Magicscroll was currently writing a children's story about giants and fantastic adventures of Perrywinkle the Pony. Magicscroll thought it was his best story so far! None of the others could ever add up to it!

"Dad! Dad!" Scootaloos voice rang out from the small hallway!

Magicscroll smiled in hearing his little daughters squeaky voice. He loved his daughter and he knew she was special. Of course, all parents thought that about their children, but Magicscroll was not fazed by this. His daughter Scoots would go on to do great things in life.

"It's done! Food! It looks like mom did an excellent job on it!" She squealed as she ran into the big orange unicorn.

Scootaloo resembled her father most. The only thing she seemed to have from her mother were her beautiful wings.

'Whoa! Slow down there kiddo! You're going to end up killing somepony someday by not watching where you're going! " He chuckled patting her on the head.

"Daaaaad!" She groaned. "How would that even happen? I mean it's almost-Oh! Look at all the pictures for the story! They look amazing! I'm so lucky! I get to read it first! " Scootaloo squealed!

Having a children's writer as a father came with big perks! She always got to read his stories before any other pony! Sure he wasn't the most popular writer yet, but she knew that one day, her dad would become famous and known throughout Equestria!

The pictures on the wall and the ones he was working on were indeed great. His character he made, Perrywinkle, looked amazing! He was indeed named after the shade of blue. The cover was done complete with the pony standing on a cliff overlooking a town protectively. The town looked eerily similar to Ponyville.

"Thanks Scoots!" he said very proudly! Scootaloo smiled big and wide in response!

No matter what she said, her father was always proud of her,in fact so was her mother! Any filly would be lucky to have such great parents like hers.

'Now let's go get some food!" He exclaimed as his tummy rumbled in response. Scootaloo bounded off to the kitchen and Magicscroll trotted happily behind her.

...

The supper was amazing as usual! Her moms apple crisp was tangy and cruchy. The strawberry tarts were sweet to compliment the tanginess of the apple crisp. Gingersnaps really had out done herself this time! Right after the excellent meal, Scootaloo trotted off to bed sleepily. She laid in her soft bed, the last thing on her mind was her families love for her as she shut her eyes and slept till the next happy day/

**_That's all I can write for now guys. It's not that good so far... But I promise conflict will arise soon! ^.^ it will not continue down the happy path it's going right now! Thanks for reading though! Oh and for some reason Scootaloo reminds me of Simba. :P Don't know why... Fanfictions fooling around with some of my paragraphs as well... Annoying, and I'm so sorry! If it looks odd in some places... That's why.  
_**


End file.
